


How Gray and Lyon got married

by MoshiMoshiTitanDesu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Natsu Erza Lucy Cana and Juvia are mentionned, One Shot, Romantic date, Shit, What Have I Done, actually read it but youve been warned, dont read, real shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu/pseuds/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hello lets get married"<br/>"ok"<br/>Basically<br/>I'm so sorry<br/>Maybe I'll write a real Gray/Lyon or Gray/Natsu or Gray/Lyon/Natsu another time but this is just a joke huh</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Gray and Lyon got married

**Author's Note:**

> Oh bless me Lord for I have sinned

 

It is a nice shiny day, and Guray Furrubusteru is walking down the road with a glass of icy ice in his hand when he bumps into some random stranger and falls on his butt.

“Bitch get out of my way” says the stranger.

Guray puts his hand on his head in pain and looks at the guy. “Omg look at that handsome piece of shit” he thinks.

The handsome piece of shit holds one hand out to Guray and he grabs it and gets up on his feet.

“I’m Guray Furrubusteru” he says.

The white haired man introduces himself “I’m Ryon but you can call me Lyon.”

Guray thinks Lyon is really bootyful. He decides it’s really hot and oh magic where did his clothes go?!

Lyon looks kinda shocked “Wtf Guray san put your fucking clothes on that’s gross!!”

“Sorry” says Guray “but you’re so hot that you make me melt.” he attempts “Also I dropped my ice on them when you hit me”.

Lyon finds this pickup line really crappy but Guray san is quite charming so he says “Wanna go on a date sometimes Guray san?” “Oh please, call me Guray chan”.

Lyon blushes and Guray thinks he is very cute.

“So yeah a date wouldn’t hurt” answers Guray “meet me at 9PM tomorrow at Fiore Oukoku.” (Fiore Oukoku was a nice restaurant of the city.)

“See you tomorrow then, Guray san.” “I told you to call me Guray _chan!_ ”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Guray wakes up with a headache. After meeting Lyon yesterday, he’d gone to see Eruza, Natsu and Luchy his friends at a bar. They had ordered only four beers and that idiot barman named Cana had given them free whiskey. Guray never said no to free whiskey. So he had come back home completely drunk and that fucking Juvia of a stalker had followed him all the way back to his place like “GURAY SAMAAAAA MARRYYY MEEEEEEE”.

Guray gets out of bed and throws his snowflakes patterned bed sheets. He goes to eat an iced breakfast when his phone rings “FEARY WHERE YOU GOING”.

“Oh no not this bitch again” grumbles Gray when he sees it’s Juvia who is calling.

“GOOD MORNINNNNG GURAAAAY SAMAAA” yells Juvia.

“Hi.”

“DOES GURAY SAMAAA WANT TO MARRYYY JUUVIAAAA!!!???”

“Guray sama wants Juvia to shut the freaking fuck up.”

Guray moves the phone away from his poor ear which was suffering from Juvia’s crying.

When comes the evening, Guray puts on random clothes because he knows he’s gonna take them off later (what an unexpected surprise) and he goes to Fiore Kaku.

When he gets there, Lyon is not here yet so he just waits next to the restaurant’s door.

He sees Lyon arriving five minutes later with a hand behind his back.

“Hey, Guray san.” he shyly says.

“Hey to you too” answers Guray “and it’s chan, not san.”

“Right I’m sorry.”

Lyon withdraws his hand from behind his back and he holds out to Guray a bouquet of white and blue flowers.  
“For you” he blursts.

“Thanks…” Guray takes the bouquet, surprised. “Why are you blushing?” he asks Lyon.

“It’s kinda hot…”

“Yeah you’re right, I’m gonna take my clothes off.” says Guray as he does so.

“Yes!” thinks Lyon in his head ~~because he’s just a big pervert and Guray has nice abs~~.

They enter and sit at a table for two. Guray orders ice with ice sauce and icy ice and Lyon icing ice with baked ice and some fried ice. They eat their meals while talking about random things and their date is very romantic, partly because Guray is half naked but that’s just a detail.

The diner goes well and when they’re finished, they get out and Lyon lends a hand to Guray who takes it and they do a nice walk in the city hand in hand.

Guray notices Lyon is blushing the whole date and then he remembers what his abs look like and he understands why.

When it’s over, Lyon goes with Guray at his house and they stand outside the door.

Guray and Lyon are speechlessly staring at each other. “Am I dreaming or is he leaning over me?!” thinks Guray.

And before he knows it, Lyon’s lips are on his.

Guray’s eyes shoot open but he doesn’t push Lyon away. When Lyon removes his lips five seconds later, Guray stares at him and says “Omgs that was so nice wanna marry me”

“Why not” answers Lyon.

Then they got married.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go play Monopoly with Satan now if you don't mind


End file.
